1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a brake, and more particularly relate to a brake for use in a passenger conveyor system.
2. Background Information
It is known to provide a passenger conveyor system (e.g., a moving sidewalk system, an elevator system, an escalator system) that includes a drive system that is operable to drive one or more drive components (e.g., a moving sidewalk sprocket and pallet band, an elevator sheave and rope, an escalator sprocket and step band) in a desired direction. The passenger conveyor system conventionally includes a progressive brake that aids in slowing and/or stopping reverse movement of the drive components, but only after a relatively long time period has elapsed. In some instances, this can be problematic, because it can create an unsafe situation in which passengers are at a risk. The use of a non-progressive, or instantaneous, brake is discouraged in passenger conveyor systems due to the risks associated with exposing passengers to high deceleration rates. Aspects of the present invention are directed to these and other problems.